Talk:Kane
History In Red Alert it shows Kane and Nadia as part of Nod which is at that time an underground group in the Soviet Union. Nadia killes Stalin and Kane kills Nadia those taking over both the Union and Nod. Red Head Rider 23:46, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Well we kind of included that in the introduction, "Question of Mortality" and "History". However, since this was the Soviet ending of the game, which did not come true (Soviets lost the war) it's questionable how much of that whole Nadia & Kane overturning Stalin thing we can actually include --Agaiz 08:41, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Unfortunately, I'm not well versed enough in the RA1 storyline to be able to write this history article, as I have written pretty much all the others. Unfortunately, this ties my hands when writing usage of units, other than the most general things. I recommend that someone who has beaten both campaigns in RA1 write this article. --Dthaiger 04:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Dossier Should the link here be to page 1 of the dossier? I'm not sure if there's a hub page anywhere (I wasn't aware of the dossier before now). Makron1n 18:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) I have a link to EA's site with the Dossier. http://www.ea.com/cc/tiberium/news.jsp?id=7. I'd tried a different eariler, but the firsty linked I put up just kept on reconnecting to a different page. This link thougoes directly to the diossier though. --Eldarone 03:34, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Regeneration. Frankly, you do not regenerate a dead body. Regeneration is what happens to people who are dying, but not dead, and Kane was killed - clearly - with a spike through his stomach. Also, a stasis tube can (maybe), hold someone who is almost dead alive, but there is clearly that barrier. If someone, however, has managed to bring back to life, the dead, this technology is the ultimate power - more powerful than ion cannons, nuclear missiles, chainguns, or anything else. He who controls it gains power over all who desire life everlasting - and surely that is everyone. ---Dthaiger 04:48, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane does not necessarily had to be dead. While the sudden piercing of his body have knocked him out due to a sudden drop in blood pressure, he didn't have to die on the spot. People can survive being pierced through, even the head, so why shouldn't Kane, who is DA MAN, die from such a relatively minor injury? >:3 07:40, 25 May 2007 (UTC) In my view there's no point even trying to make sense of the Kane thing. It IS C&C after all, a game in which tanks are churned out on the battlefield from magic factories. Kane's been subjected to an ion cannon blast, being buried by rubble on more than one occasion AND having a large spike driven through him. He's also over a century old. And he still looks fresh as a daisy! As for the 'regeneration' nitpicking, one could 'regenerate' a corpse in terms of patching over the bloody great hole that would be there (regenerating tissue). I think it's the best word to use to explain what the hell was going on with those tubes. Makron1n 18:15, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Kane's not human, remember. >:3 21:50, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Popular? Friend or Foe? Good guy or Bad Guy? How is this guy a popular guy? Everyone likes GDI due to their versatility. Kane is now Ascension obsessed. I watch Youtube and he is a favorite villain. Is he hero or villain? He and the Brotherhood saved people suffering in Yellow Zones. He called himself the Messiah. Messiah means Hero. Hero means good guy. He even made the Black Hand and Confessors wear Capes and dark armor. :Errr, no. He didn't made them, his Science Ministers did for a good reason. Also, he is a good guy, but GDI is too nearsighted to see that. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:23, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but you forgot the Messiah part. :::I did not. He is a good guy, ergo, he IS the Messiah. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:10, 23 September 2007 (UTC) He's a fantastic pantomime villain and we love him for it. Yes, he IS a villain, unless we're doing the old "I'm-a-member-of-Nod" roleplay thing here... ;) Makron1n 19:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :I disagree. One of the main points of C&C is that there is no clear division, and Kane is the grayest of them all. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:32, 23 September 2007 (UTC)